Return of the Jedi: How It Should Have Happened
by Fictionstv
Summary: What if things happened differently in Return of the Jedi? What if the stolen Imperial Shuttle had been captured? What if the Emperor died, but Vader lived? This is a revision of a movie classic designed to create discussion.


The stolen Imperial Shuttle exited out of hyperspace, and found itself in the Endor system. The forest moon was in the distance, and orbiting the moon was the unfinished Death Star. The Death Star was slightly more than half complete, but it was guarded by several Star Destroyers. The Executor, the ship that had chased them a year prior was dwarfed by the sear size of the Death Star.

The Imperial Shuttle flew closer to the Executor, and inputted their stolen codes into the Executor's command bridge. Lord Vader saw the shuttle out the massive windows of the Executor's bridge. Suspicious, he approached Admiral Piet for an answer.

"Where is that shuttle going?" Lord Vader asked.

"Shuttle Tiberius: what is your cargo and destination," Admiral Piet radioed the shuttle.

"Parts and technical crew on the forest moon," the shuttle pilot answered.

Admiral Piet looked over the shuttle, and then eyed Lord Vader as to what to do. "Do they have a clearance code?" Vader asked.

"It's an older code sir, but it checks out," Admiral Piet answered. "I was about to clear them," Piet added.

Lord Vader considered the shuttle, and sought through the Force anything unusual. After a momentary pause, Vader could sense his son Luke on the shuttle. "Shall I hold?" Piet asked, as Vader continued to mediate on the matter.

"Yes, put a tractor beam on that shuttle," Vader ordered Piet.

Piet gave the order to a lower level officer who punched in the controls. The Executor's tractor beam hit the shuttle, and dragged it closer to the docking bays. The shuttle attempted to fight the beam by accelerating, but it was too late.

"Prepare your men for any resistance. I don't want any of those rebels to escape," Vader ordered another Imperial officer.

* * *

The Imperial Shuttle was forced into the docking bay, and then landed gracefully in the docking bay of the Excecutor. Over a hundred storm troopers had their guns aimed on the shuttle in case anyone were to exit. Lord Vader exited an elevator shaft, and approached the Imperial officer in charge.

"I don't want Skywalker damaged. Take him alive," Vader ordered.

"Yes sir," the Imperial officer answered although he was uncertain as to who Skywalker was.

The Imperial Shuttle opened revealing a dozen rebels armed with pistols; they immediately started to fire at the storm troopers. Vader watched on as storm troopers fell to the ground after being shot. The storm troopers fired back hitting some of the rebels.

Luke also exited the shuttle and ignited his green light saber. He whirled his saber, so that it deflected the laser fire. Vader could see that Luke was using his new light saber to not only protect himself, but also his friends.

Vader motioned a cease fire as Captain Solo, Leia Organa, and Chewbacca exited the ship. The rebels paused, as they looked around; they were clearly outnumbered by the storm troopers. "It's me he wants," Luke told Han and Leia.

"No, don't do anything stupid," Han told him.

"Take care, this is what I have to do," Luke said and walked towards the storm troopers.

Leia could only look on in apprehension, as Luke approached the storm troopers and Vader. The storm troopers moved aside giving Luke space to meet Vader. "If I come willingly, will you let them live?" Luke asked Vader.

"For now," Lord Vader allowed.

Luke looked back at his friends for one last goodbye, and then turned off his light saber. The storm troopers then surrounded the rebels, and took their weapons. With their hands on their heads, the rebels were lead to detention cells.

* * *

Luke's light saber was confiscated, and his hands were cuffed together. The two walked down the halls of the Executor toward the bridge. "It was unwise of you to come back," Vader pointed out.

"I realize that now father," Luke said calmly.

"So, you have come to know the truth," Vader acknowledged.

"I have come to know that you were once my father, Anakin Skywalker," Luke clarified.

"That name no longer has any meaning for me now," Vader said, pointing at Luke angrily.

"It is your true name, the name you have only forgotten," Luke argued. "You couldn't bring yourself to kill me before, and I don't think you will now," Luke said turning away from Vader.

"That is why you won't bring me to your Emperor now," Luke said, half hoping he was right.

Vader considered Luke, and then distracted himself with his new light saber. Vader ignited the green light saber close to Luke's shoulder. Looking it over, Vader could tell it was well constructed.

"I see you have constructed a new light saber. Your skills are complete," Vader said, and then turned off the light saber.

"Indeed you are powerful as the Emperor has foreseen," Vader mused.

Luke turned back to Vader. "Come with me," Luke offered.

"Obiwan once thought the way you do. You don't know the power of the Dark Side. I must obey my master," Vader told him.

"I sense the conflict within you. You know you can't do this, let go of your hate," Luke pleaded.

"It is too late for me son. The Emperor will show you the true nature of the Force. He is your master now," Vader told Luke.

"Then my father is truly dead," Luke said mournfully, and was taken away by storm troopers.

Vader paused, as Luke disappeared down the hall; the boy had struck a nerve within him that hadn't happened to him in many years. Not even Obiwan four years ago, had caused him to feel so differently.

* * *

An Imperial Shuttle departed from the Executor, and approached the Death Star. Within moments, Lord Vader and Luke left the docking bay, and went into the elevator shaft to the observation tower. Vader and Luke then showed themselves as the elevator doors opened.

The Emperor was in his chair looking out the window; his red guards stayed at attention. Vader motioned for Luke to follow him up the stairs towards the Emperor. Luke had never seen the Emperor in person, although he had seen computer images and holograms. As he ascended the stairs, he felt a powerful aura of Dark Side energy flow from the Emperor.

The Emperor turned his attention on Luke and Vader. "Lord Vader, you have brought him to me. Good work," the Emperor chuckled, as Luke was brought before him.

"Thought you could get past the energy shield, and land on the forest moon?" the Emperor smiled.

"You will no longer need those," the Emperor said, using the Force to deactivate the cuffs around Luke's hands.

"Guards, leave us," the Emperor ordered; the two guards took their leave, and left the room.

Luke said nothing, but couldn't help but stare forward at the Emperor's face. "His light saber," Vader interjected granting the Emperor Luke's light saber.

"Ah, a Jedi weapon," the Emperor said taking the weapon. "Much like your father's," the Emperor remarked.

"You must know by now that your father can never be turned, and so it shall be with you," the Emperor said confidently.

Luke watched as the Emperor went up the stairs, and proceeded to go back to his chair. "Your over confidence is your weakness," Luke said.

"And your faith in your friends is yours," the Emperor shot back.

The Emperor took his seat, and put Luke's light saber in plain sight on an arm rest. "Everything that has happened has proceeded according to my design," the Emperor said.

"I'm afraid that when your friends arrive, the deflector shield will be operational," the Emperor mocked Luke.

* * *

The rebel fleet exited hyperspace and descended on the Death Star. Led by the Millennium Falcon, several fighters approached the Death Star for an attack. "How could they be jamming us?" Lando questioned his co-pilot.

"Unless, they knew we were coming," Lando figured.

"Pull up, all fighters pull up. The shield is still up," Lando ordered.

"Are you sure? I get no reading," Wedge asked.

"All fighters pull up," Lando shouted into his comm.

Rebel fighters pulled away from the Death Star, and headed back to the rebel fleet. "There are ships in sector nine," a rebel officer informed Admiral Ackbar.

"It's a trap!" he realized.

The Imperial fleet that had been hiding behind the moon outnumbered the rebels two to one, and were now launching Tie fighters. The Tie Fighters and Tie Interceptors raced toward the rebel fleet, and began firing at the rebel ships. Rebel fighters were quick to engage them.

"There are too many of them!" an A-wing fighter shouted just as he exploded.

* * *

"See for yourself boy," the Emperor allowed.

Luke looked out the window, and saw the Rebel fleet engaging the Imperial fleet. The ships were small from the Death Star's distance, but Luke could tell that the Imperial fleet outnumbered the Rebel fleet. Vader also approached the Emperor for a look, although he could sense through the Force that the Emperor was correct.

"Now witness the fire power of this fully armed, and operational battle station," the Emperor said maliciously.

"Fire commander," the Emperor ordered.

Luke gave the Emperor a look of horror and looked out the window. The Death Star powered up its weapon, and fired an intense green beam at a Rebel cruiser. The cruiser exploded in an instant and destroyed several fighters with it.

* * *

"As you can see, your fleet is lost. They will not survive," the Emperor observed.

Luke said nothing. "I can sense the hate swell within you. With every moment you become more my servant," the Emperor predicted.

"No," Luke rebuffed the Emperor.

"It is unavoidable. It is your destiny," the Emperor said confidently.

Luke turned away from the Emperor, and looked at the window. The Death Star fired again destroying another Rebel cruiser.

"Your friends will die," the Emperor reminded him.

Luke looked back at the Emperor, and eyed his light saber. "You want this?" the Emperor realized touching the weapon.

"I am unarmed. Take your Jedi weapon, and strike me down with all your hatred, and your journey towards the Dark Side will be complete!" the Emperor told Luke.

Luke tried to avoid the temptation, but dangerous thoughts flowed into his head. If he killed the Emperor, he might be able to save his friends, and turn his father to the light. Luke looked back at the window to avoid the temptation, but then turned back and used the Force to take up his light saber.

Igniting the light saber, he sliced down on the Emperor, and sliced into the Emperor's neck and chest. The Emperor screamed as the green blade sliced through his flesh. Vader stood silently, as the Emperor stared up at him in surprise and anger.

Vader gave the Emperor one last nod before the Emperor sunk in his chair dead. Luke immediately turned off his light saber horrified by what he had done. "You are fulfilling your destiny," Vader told him.

"I shouldn't have done that," Luke said aghast by the dead Emperor's body.

Suddenly there was a storm of Dark Side energy, as the Emperor disappeared into blue smoke. Vader and Luke felt the intense cold of the storm, and could hear the Emperor scream in their heads.

"Your hatred has made you powerful Luke. As the Emperor foresaw, you could destroy him," Vader told him.

"No," Luke said, and then threw away his light saber away.

"With the Emperor dead, we can now rule the galaxy as father and son," Vader told his son.

Luke turned away from his father, and looked at the window. "Join me, and I will let them live," Vader offered.

Luke looked back at Vader; he could not judge his facial expression behind the mask. He could not tell if his father was lying or not. "Trust me son," Vader said walking closer to him.

* * *

"Engage those Star Destroyers at point blank range," Lando ordered.

"We won't last long against those Star Destroyers," Admiral Ackbar acknowledged.

"We'll last longer than that Death Star, and we might take a few of them with us," Lando pointed out.

Admiral Piet saw the rebel ships coming his way. "A change of plans. Engage the rebels," Admiral Piet ordered.

The Executor and its fleet of Imperial Star Destroyers engaged the Rebel fleet. The massive fire power of the Executor took its toll, as it ripped into Rebel ships at close range. On occasion, damaged Rebel ships desperately crashed into Star Destroyers on suicide runs. The damage was minimal; the Rebels were losing.

* * *

Vader could sense Luke's discomfort. "If you defeat me, you will rise to take the Empire. You could end this conflict yourself, and bring your own order to the Galaxy. You could rebuild the Jedi the way you want it to be," Vader tempted.

Luke tried to keep Vader's temptations out of his head, but Vader was gradually beating down his resolve. Suddenly Luke used the Force to take up his light saber. Quickly igniting it, he engaged against Vader.

Vader ignited his own red light saber, and clashed with his son. The two clashed across the throne room, neither one of them gaining an edge. Even after their last duel, Vader was still the stronger of the two, but he kept his power at Luke's level.

"Only your hatred can destroy me," Vader taunted.

Luke and Vader forced their light sabers together causing them to crackle. "Defeat me and your friends will live," Vader told him.

Luke pulled away from Vader, and then whirled his light saber against Vader. Luke sliced forward nearly hitting Vader's helmet. Vader blocked the blow, and kept Luke away with his own strikes. Luke backed away, and prepared for another strike.

"Sister, so you have a twin sister. Obiwan was wise to hide her from me but now his failure is complete. If you will not join the Dark Side, then perhaps she will," Vader said.

"Never!" Luke said angrily and attacked Vader.

Vader was quickly overwhelmed by Luke's power. His strokes were not refined but erratic. Vader couldn't predict Luke's moves, and his defenses were not holding. Finally, Luke pushed Vader back, and caused Vader to trip. Vader fell to the ground but kept his saber up to defend himself. Luke slashed at Vader several times until he sliced off Vader's hand.

Vader fell to the ground and cried out in pain at the loss of his hand. Luke then saw that Vader's hand was robotic, not all that different from his own. Luke clenched his damaged robotic hand, and heard the robotic engines flex. Horrified by what he had done, and what he was turning into, he threw his light saber away and calmed himself.

* * *

The Rebel fleet was clearly trapped between the Imperial fleet and the Death Star. Despite Vader's preoccupation, the Death Star continued to fire and launch fighters. The Millennium Falcon battled to stay together as it was hit several time by fighters and Star Destroyers.

"We can't hold it together," a rebel told Lando.

"Keep trying," Lando shouted as gases poured into the cockpit, controls were sparking.

The Falcon was hit one more time and then exploded into fragments killing all onboard.

* * *

Vader got back to his feet, and considered his troubled and conflicted son. "What must I do to save my friends?" he asked.

Vader considered the request. "Order the Death Star to fire on Admiral Ackbar's ship. Then you will have proven yourself," Vader told him.

"Then you will allow the rest to go?" Luke asked.

Vader nodded. Luke gave Vader a pained look, and walked up the stairs towards the Emperor's throne. He clicked a comm, and reached the Commander. "Yes sir," the Commander answered.

"Fire on Admiral Ackbar's ship," Luke ordered.

"Who's this? What authorization?" the Commander demanded.

Vader reached over to the Emperor's chair, and answered the Commander. "Under my authorization," Vader replied.

"As you wish my Lord," the Commander replied.

Luke looked up at Vader; it had been a test. He never had the authority to fire, it was a test to see if he would do it. Vader and Luke watched as a green beam sliced into a cruiser, and caused it to explode. The explosion engulfed a Victory Star Destroyer.

Luke then turned to Vader to see if he would be true to his word. Vader then turned on the comm once more. "Admiral Piet," Vader called.

"Yes my Lord," Admiral Piet answered.

"Order the fleet away from the Rebel fleet, so that they may escape," Vader ordered.

Piet hesitated. "What of the Emperor's orders?" Piet questioned.

Vader understood the Admiral's reluctance, the Emperor was not as forgiving as he was. "The Emperor is dead. I am in command," Vader told him.

"The Emperor is dead," Piet repeated shocked.

"Yes, and I am ordering you to move the fleet away to allow the rebels to escape," Vader said.

"Yes my Lord. Does this mean we have lost?" Piet asked fearful of the answer.

"No, admiral. On the contrary. We have won a great victory. There will be another day to fight," Vader told Piet.

"Very well," Piet said, and then signed off.

* * *

Admiral Piet turned to his captain. "Move the fleet away from the rebels. Give them space to escape," Admiral Piet ordered.

"But sir?" the captain protested.

"We will have another chance to destroy them," Piet assured him.

The Imperial fleet moved away from the Rebel fleet, and pulled back their fighters. The broken Rebel fleet retreated away from the Imperial fleet and the moon. Within moments, the Rebel fleet disappeared into hyperspace.

* * *

Moments later, Vader and Luke came on board the Executor. Admiral Piet and the captain came forth, and bowed before Vader.

"My Emperor," Piet said respectfully.

Vader motioned for Piet to stand up; he was not accustomed to such pleasantries. "How are the prisoners?" Vader asked referring to the earlier captured rebels on the stolen Imperial Shuttle.

"They are secure my Lord," Piet said.

"Good," Vader said pleased, and then turned to Luke. "Do what you wish with them," Vader told Luke.

Luke looked at his father with a new look in his eyes and the nodded. Luke then turned to Piet who stood at attention.


End file.
